Everything You Want
by Liv Alyttle
Summary: A songfic featuring Hermione reflecting during her wedding. Included-cold feet, smirks, a dollop of angst.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I would, however, like to own Pigwidgeon. I don't own Everything You Want by Vertical Horizon either. But I'll keep wishing... XD

Everything You Want

_Somewhere there's speaking  
It's already coming in  
Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind_

"The beliefs and thoughts about the love which motivates these two people are perhaps best expressed in the words of poet Kahlil Gibran:

You were born to be together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the wings of death scatter your days.  
Ay, you shall be together even in your silent memory...."

Hermione jumped, ever so slightly. She had drifted off for a moment. But now, here she was, about to be married. A wry smile twisted her mouth before she casually observed the people around her. While she brushed at an imaginary insect on her thigh, she chanced a peek to her left. Neville, Oliver Wood, Seamus, Dean, Parvati, Lavender. Etcetera. With an ever so subtle tucking of her hair behind her ear, she glanced quickly to the right. Her parents. Ginny. Fred. George. Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill and Fleur. Charlie.

She took a deep breath as the minister turned to her and clutched the bouquet a little tighter. She loved him. She loved everything about him from the tips of his unruly black hair to the quidditch pitch dirty soles of his feet. So why was she so nervous?

"Do you, Hermione Granger, knowing this man's love for you and returning it, realizing his strengths and learning from them, recognizing his weaknesses and helping him to overcome them, take Harry Potter to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

She glanced at Harry. He was trying to bite back a smirk and failing dismally. He gave her the tiniest of shrugs when she cocked an eyebrow at him-C'mon, it's our _wedding_!

"I do."

"Place the ring on his finger."

She slipped the simple golden band around his ring finger and nodded faintly at the minister. He smiled back at her, the indulgent nod of an old man, and turned to Harry.

"Do you, Harry Potter..."

_Now you're here and you don't know why_

The butterflies still hadn't gone. She was nearly there-about to be married to the man she'd known for years-yet the tight, sickening feeling in her gut hadn't subsided. What was this all about? She took a quick peek at the guests again. Neville, Wood, Dean, Seamus, Lavender, Parvati, Mum and Dad, seven Weasleys... Everyone there and accounted for.

"...take Hermione Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Hermione glanced at Harry. His face was suddenly very red, and she had the feeling if they had chosen to take the horribly long, extended vows offered earlier he would be tripping over himself worse than Neville used to. Not that she wouldn't have.

"I do."

"Place the ring on her finger. Let these rings serve..."

_Past the places where you used to learn  
You howl and listen  
Listen and wait for the  
Echoes of angels who won't return_

The small, intimate ceremony took place on Hogwarts' grounds. True, the minister believed them to be crazy for marrying on a seeming, what was it? Oh, "giant trashcan." She had to hide a small, almost hysterical giggle as the man went on in some vain about wedlock. In reality, they were marrying under the sprawled, frozen branches of the Whomping Willow. The view of the lake from here was breathtaking. She was forced to stifle yet another, more hysterical giggle. Harry glanced at her a bit strangely as she covered her mouth with one hand.

_He's everything you want  
He's everything you need  
He's everything inside of you  
That you wish you could be_

After a moment, she smiled sunnily at him. He shook his head, but she could see the grin that tugged at the corners of his mouth.

_He says all the right things  
At exactly the right time  
But he means nothing to you  
And you don't know why_

The smile froze on her face as she watched him turn back to the minister. An overwhelming sense of déjà vu had been and gone in the blink of an eye. It was almost as if they were students again, walking on the dew- moist grounds with a stack of toast, deep in discussion. Best friends since year one. She felt the same about him now: equal parts exasperation, fondness, annoyance, and laughter. This _was_ love, right?

_You're waiting for someone  
To put you together  
You're waiting for someone to push you away  
There's always another wound to discover  
There's always something more you wish he'd say_

She'd felt the same way about Ron. No, Ron was always worse. Always. So thick. But smart and a real softy underneath that cro-magnon exterior, at times so annoying. She had loved him dearly. Yes, she had loved _him_.

_But you'll just sit tight  
And watch it unwind  
It's only what you're asking for_

She remembered the long days after the last battle. She and Harry had rowed every time they had the misfortune to meet, every time they came down from the dormitories to finally eat. They'd blamed themselves, but it was so much easier to take it out on someone else. Someone who'd been there. She remembered days on end of shouting, sulking, depression. Thank God Dumbledore and Ginny were there to set the two of them straight. She glanced around and caught the steady gaze of a pair of warm, brown eyes. Ginny, who was braver than the lot of them. Ginny, who'd lost her own brother but had helped his friends get through instead. She smiled widely at her, hoping she would see and understand the years of renewed gratitude shining through.

_Out of the island  
Into the highway  
Past the places where you might have turned_

"I now pronounce you man and wife."

They kissed. And though it wasn't the one she had always truly wanted to be with, together like this, she was happy. _  
_

_And I don't know why  
I don't know_


End file.
